communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Geavanceerd Bewerken
Welkom bij de Geavanceerd Bewerken FAQ, die achter de scènes gaat voor de coolere dingen die je kan doen met Wiki's. Bewerken Geavanceerd linken Linken van een pagina naar een andere Fandom Wiki Als de andere pagina een andere Wiki is, dan moet je een "interwiki link" gebruiken. Voor Fandom Wiki's, houd dit in "w:c:wikinaam" te plaatsen voor de naam van de pagina. "Wikinaam" is de naam van de URL van de Fandom Wiki. Dus de link naar een pagina van de Dofus Fandom (dofus.wikia.com), dan kan je w:c:dofus:Voorbeeld. ::'' '' Linken naar pagina's in andere talen dan Engels Als er twee Wiki's zijn die gaan over hetzelfde onderwerp, maar in verschillende talen, dan is het een goed idee om een link te maken tussen die artikels. Dit zijn "interlanguage links", en laten een dropdown lijst in de sidebar rechtsbovenaan zien. Waar interlanguage links aan staan, dan kan je de normale vierkante haak gebruiken voor een link. Begin gewoon met de taalcode, gevolgd door de pagina naam. Bijvoorbeeld pl:Przykład zou linken naar de Poolse pagina over "Przykład" (voorbeeld). ::'' '' Bezoekers van een plaats naar een andere doorverwijzen? Doorverwijzingen (redirects) zijn een handige manier om pagina's te organiseren op een Wiki. Ze staan je toe om veel onderwerpen naar dezelfde pagina te laten wijzen. #DOORVERWIJZING Voorbeeld typen op een blanco pagina verwijst iedereen die de pagina bezoekt automatisch door naar de pagina "Voorbeeld". ::'' '' Wiki tabellen Je kan HTML tabellen op Wiki's gebruiken, maar het is aangeraden om wikimarkup te gebruiken, omdat het makkelijker te gebruiken is. eindigt een tabel Dus geeft je tekst1 tekst Tabellen kunnen geformatteerd worden, en kunnen gecompliceerd worden. Daarintegen, ze zijn wel erg handig. ::'' '' Fandom en HTML formatteren De meeste HTML kan gebruikt worden op Wiki pagina's, maar vaak is het beter om Wiki markup te gebruiken. HTML kan erg verwarrend zijn voor diegene die het niet kennen, daarom is het het beste om het zo simpel mogelijk te houden voor toekomstige bewerkers. ::'' '' Sjablonen: voorbij de basis gaan Sjablonen zijn een van de handigste mogelijkheden op Wiki's. Sommige dingen die je ermee kan doen zijn: * Sjablonen gebruiken om herhalende tekst in artikels te plaatsen, * Parameters of variabelen toevoegen, zodat het sjabloon verschillende uitkomsten geeft, * "Parserfuncties" gebruiken om condities te zetten voor een sjabloon's gebruik. ::'' '' Automatische Bewerk Samenvattingen In sommige situaties, als je geen bewerk samenvatting toevoegt, dan wordt dit automatisch voor je gedaan. Dit helpt mensen m de bewerkingen die gedaan zijn te overzien, en welke bewerkingen overzicht nodig hebben. Admins kunnen deze samenvattingen veranderen door MediaWiki berichten. ::'' '' Administratie Wat zijn die kleine boxen op gebruikerspagina's? En hoe kan ik er een toevoegen? "Userboxes" zijn een leuke manier om informatie te geven over jezelf op gebruikerspagina's. Het zijn kleine sjablonen, die toegevoegd kunnen worden aan elke pagina, en die iets zeggen over jezelf. Een simpele voorbeeld userbox kan toegevoegd worden aan je pagina door te typen. Het is ook mogelijk om gespecialiseerde userboxes toe te voegen die aangeven welke taal je spreekt. ::'' '' Een bewerking ongedaan maken Iedere gemaakte bewerking is opgeslagen op een Wiki, wat inhoud dat het gemakkelijk is om een oudere versie terug te halen als een bewerking een fout of vandalisme is. Om een bewerking voor een artikel te veranderen, ga gewoon naar de artikels "Geschiedenis" pagina. Elke datum/tijd in de lijst op de geschiedenis pagina is een link naar een andere versie van dat artikel. Klik gewoon op de versie die je wil, en klik op bewerk, gevolgd door de pagina opslaan knop. Wiki admins hebben een binnendoorweg voor dit, en kunnen de meest recente bewerking met een klik "rollbacken". ::Meer... en '' Wiki, bots & jij: samenwerkend om Fandom te verbeteren Bots zijn welkom op Fandom! Ze kunnen handig zijn om herhalende taken te doen rond de Wiki. Je mag een bot gebruiken, zolang dat: #Je er zeker van bent dat de bot geen schade aandoet, #De bot respectvol is tegen de server, #Je met de community overlegd hebt over de bot, #Je de staff om een bot flag gevraagd hebt als het veel bewerkingen zijn die de bot achter elkaar uitvoert. :: '' Wat is een administrator? En wat zijn al die titels? Fandom gebruikt verschillende titels om aan te geven welke mogelijkheden gebruikers tot hun toegang hebben. Bijvoorbeeld, "admins" (ook wel bekend als beheerders of sysops) zijn mensen die onderhoud doen op een Wiki, zoals pagina verwijderingen, en probleem gebruikers blokkeren. "Staff" zijn mensen aangenomen door Fandom om bijdragers te helpen. ::'' '' Overleg pagina's managen Overlegpagina's hebben geen grootte limiet, maar kunnen erg moeilijk leesbaar worden als deze te lang worden. Sommige oude browsers hebben ook problemen met lange pagina's, waardoor sommige opgeslagen pagina's verloren gaan. Het is het best om overleg pagina's te archiveren als ze te lang worden, en de pagina's te archiveren naar een "archief" pagina. De simpelste manier om dit te doen is om de tekst te kopiëren naar een nieuwe pagina, en hem van de oude te verwijderen. ::'' '' Inhoud van andere Wiki's gebruiken Over het algemeen, kan je tekst van een andere Wiki gebruiken zolang deze onder dezelfde licentie vallen. De meeste Wiki's op Fandom gebruiken de Creative Commons Attribution Share Alike License 3.0. Dus je kan inhoud van andere Wiki's die deze licentie gebruiken, inclusief Wikipedia. Daarintegen, je moet je aan de licentie zijn voorwaarden houden, inclusief dat je de bron credit geeft. Wat is een naamruimte? "Naamruimtes" zijn secties van een Wiki. De hoofd naamruimte is het gebied waar artikels zich in bevinden, en dat is de enige naamruimte zonder identificerende prefix. Sommige naamruimtes hebben speciale mogelijkheden, zoals dat de Afbeelding naamruimte afbeeldingen en andere geuploade bestanden bevat. Andere naamruimtes worden gebruikt om verschillende types inhoud te scheiden. ::'' '' Wat zijn MediaWiki berichten? MediaWiki berichten zijn pagina's die tekst bevatten van de Wiki's interface. Het is mogelijk voor admins om deze pagina's te bewerken om de Wiki's standaard tekst te personaliseren. Maar als je een fout vind, is het het beste om het te melden zodat het op alle Wiki's gerepareerd kan worden. of the wiki's standard text. But if you find an error, it's best to report it so that it can be fixed on all Fandom wikis. ::'' '' Hoe selecteer of verander ik de licentie van een document die ik geüpload heb? Alle tekst op Fandom valt onder de Creative Commons Attribution Share Alike License (of eendezelfde licentie op een paar specifieke Wiki's) maar afbeeldingen of ander geüploade media kan onder aan andere licentie vallen. Het is altijd belangrijk te controleren als je iets upload of het vrij gebruik is, met permissie, of een andere toegestane rede heeft. De drop-down selector op de upload pagina geeft soms voorbeelden van reden en licenties die misschien horen. Personaliseren Kan ik JavaScript op Fandom gebruiken? JavaScript (of JS) is een handige manier om kleine tools en mogelijkheden toe te voegen, alhoewel teveel toevoegen is niet goed omdat dit je browser vertraagd. Om JavaScript voor persoonlijk gebruik te gebruiken, bewerk de pagina op Gebruiker:Gebruikersnaam/skin_naam.js waar skin_naam de naam is van je huidige . De skin die Wikipedia gebruikt heet "Monobook" en als je dus de pagina Gebruiker:Gebruikersnaam/monobook.js bewerkt, en je voegt er javascript toe, geld dat voor de Monobook skin. Houd rekening met de hoofdletters - de skin naam moet in kleine letters zijn of anders werkt de JavaScript niet! Kan ik Fandom's verschijning/skin veranderen? De makkelijkste manier om de look van Fandom te veranderen is om een andere "skin" te kiezen uit je lijst van voorkeuren. Administrators kunnen de standaard skin voor de Wiki kiezen, en dat is dan de skin die iedereen ziet, behalve als ze een andere skin voor zichzelf hebben gekozen. Als je Custom kiest, kan je ook de look met CSS veranderen. ::'' '' Fandom personaliseren: het veranderen naar jouw keuze Fandom is erg personaliseerbaar, en je kan de standaard look van je Wiki (de " ") van een lijst van standaard instellingen kiezen, of zelfs een geavanceerde code gebruiken om je eigen look te maken. Met de "Monaco" skins, kan je ook de positie van de sidebar boxes veranderen en "widgets" toevoegen, extra boxes met veel verschillende mogelijkheden. :: '' Ik wil meer leren We hebben andere handige pagina's. Je kan ze allemaal zien bij ! Een andere manier om te leren is om betrokken te raken. Help ons mee op de Centrale Fandom forums of op . Externe links * Wikipedia:Bewerkers index tot Wikipedia op Wikipedia. Verdere hulp en feedback de:Hilfe:Tipps und Tricks es:Ayuda:Edición Wiki Avanzada fr:Aide:Trucs et astuces FAQ pt:Ajuda:Após o básico